He's Building A Mystery
by If-I-Were-A-Wolf
Summary: He always builds a mystery, a mystery I could never crack. He himself is a mystery. And I love it.  One-Shot inpired by Building A Mystery by Sarah McLachlan Embry/Paul


**Another fluffy one-shot. I think pretty damn adorable!**

**I don't twilight or the song.**

**Enjoy My Loves!**

* * *

(Paul POV)

_You come out at night_  
_That's when the energy comes_  
_And the dark side's light_  
_And the vampires roam_

Embry.

He always liked the night. I could even see him walk down the streets at night. He did strange things, because he was a strange kid. People don't really know the kid, and we stay away from him. They don't pick on him, because it just doesn't work.

I could see him, on the street at midnight. Nothing but walking in his raster sneakers. Nothing bad, just... walking. To some it seemed suspicious.

But I knew, it was just what he did.

_You strut your rasta wear_  
_And your suicide poem_  
_And a cross from a faith that died_  
_Before Jesus came_  
_You're building a mystery_

Sometimes he would be all smiles, and other times just down. That kid interested me, especially when he looked down. He was adorable, I had to say. One dimple on the right cheek. At lunch in school, he sat alone. Never got lunch. In front of him he had a notebook, and he would write.

I got a glance at it once. Some kids took it from him and threw it in the trash. Picking on the odd one out. I got it back to him. Before I gave it back, I saw it was filled with poems. Some happy, alot of them dark. Why they were dark wasn't my business. When I gave it back, he simply gave me a shy smile and walked away.

He's a mystery.

_You live in a church_  
_Where you sleep with voodoo dolls_  
_And you won't give up the search_  
_For the ghosts in the halls_

He always was alone. Sometimes I would catch him in deserted halls, just walking through them. On a few occasions, he would catch me staring. He would simply wink and walk, run or skip through the deserted halls. Sometimes it confused me.

But Sometimes I just chuckled. He had that effect on people who would pay attention. He did strange things. But it was just amusing at times.

_You wear sandals in the snow_  
_And a smile that won't wash away_  
_Can you look out the window_  
_Without your shadow getting in the way?_

One time he wore a t-shirt in the middle on December. I didn't understand. But then again, when did I ever understand that kid. But like I said, it was interesting and amusing. He was just... wow. I wanted to ask him why he did it, but I decided to just observe.

His smile, that always seemed to be there. He had a beautiful smile. One that out shined anyone around him.

He could find amusement, with playing with his own shadow. But didn't seem to pay attention to the one in the window.

_You're so beautiful_  
_With an edge and charm_  
_but so careful_  
_When I'm in your arms_

I don't think he realized how beautiful he was. I think he knew that people knew he was strange. And that's all they saw. A strange kid. But I knew better. That he was so beautiful, it may be painful to watch. His beautiful tan skin. And beautiful, strange blue-silver eyes.

I wouldn't care, or be careful around people, if I had him in my arms.

Beautiful.

_Cause you're working_  
_Building a mystery_  
_Holding on and holding it in_

He builds a mystery.

One you want to found out. But he kept to himself, with exception of the winks and smiles he gave me.

_Yeah you're working_  
_Building a mystery_  
_And choosing so carefully_

It was almost as if I was one he wanted to know him. But he was mystery, that I found hard to crack. I didn't know why he did the things he did. I wanted to know, but at the same time, I didn't. He had now idea what effect he had on people.

A mystery.

_You woke up screaming aloud_  
_A prayer from your secret god_  
_You feed off our fears_  
_And hold back your tears, oh_

I found him on a bench once. He usually sat there. He had his arms folded into himself. I could see his eyes. He was trying to hold back tears. I never saw him cry. And it was a heartbreaking site. I didn't need to know why.

Maybe it ws the kids at school. Did they go too far?

He usually ignores them. Feeds off it. I didn't like seeing something so beautiful, cry.

_Give us a tantrum_  
_And a know it all grin_  
_Just when we need one_  
_When the evening's thin_

I needed to see that grin. That smile. That wink. So I sat with him. Until he calmed down. I leaned over, and wiped the tears from his face. He looked over at me. That small gesture must have done it. Because it seemed that he was back.

He gave me his signature smile, and winked. He got up, and skipped off.

I needed that smile, just as much as he needs to be wearing it.

_You're a beautiful_  
_A beautiful fucked up man_  
_You're setting up your_  
_Razor wire shrine_

Sometimes he could be a wreck.

But he could be the most beautiful wreck I have ever witnessed. A beautiful disaster. So I just had to ask him. So he took me to the forest. I followed, of course. I liked him. He was beautiful wreck, and just beautiful. Everything about him, interested me.

He's just a beautiful mystery.

_Cause you're working_  
_Building a mystery_  
_Holding on and holding it in_  
_Yeah you're working_  
_Building a mystery_  
_And choosing so carefully_

"You're a mystery, Embry." I voiced to him in the forest.

He sat down next to me, and blushed.

"Do you like that?" He asked. His voice, soft and whispery, yet beautiful and I knew he could be loud if he wanted. I looked into his eyes.

"Yes." I simply said, and gently grabbed him the chin and pressed my lips to his.

He wasn't surprised, almost like he knew it was going to happen. Another mystery.

_Ooh you're working_  
_Building a mystery_  
_Holding on and holding it in_  
_Yeah you're working_  
_Building a mystery_  
_And choosing so carefully_

"You're a beautiful mystery." I whispered when I pulled away. He chuckled softly.

"I'm not beautiful, Paul." He murmured. I frowned.

"That's the only thing that's not a mystery. Your beauty." I said firmly. He looked up me.

He smiled. I smiled.

"Would you like it better, if I wasn't so mysterious?" He asked.

"You hold on to your mystery. Keep building it." I said. He nodded and kissed me.

_Yeah you're working_  
_Building a mystery_  
_Holding on and holding it in_  
_Yeah you're working_  
_Building a mystery_  
_And choosing so carefully_

"Yeah," I repeated softly. "Keep building that mystery. I'll crack it someday. And if I don't, that's fine with me."

He gave his signature smile, and a wink. He builds a mystery everyone, and someday he'll have one to figure out himself. Like love...

_You're building a mystery... _

* * *

**Building A Mystery by Sarah McLachlan**

**I think the ending leaves you wanting more. But I won't write anymore, I'll leave it to you're imagination. Write a story out of this if you want, ;)**

**Review!**


End file.
